


Field Trip

by blueflowers, spark_of_jenius



Series: Family Ties [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Kids, Salem, Werewolf, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflowers/pseuds/blueflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_of_jenius/pseuds/spark_of_jenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>This work has been deleted, as the authors have rewritten it as original fiction and are currently querying literary agents! Watch this space for updates. :)</strong> <br/>All sort of crazy things are happening: Hulda's volunteering at a homeless shelter, Abbie's NOT taking Zohar to the policeman's ball, Natalie visits Sedona, and then there's the eventful school trip to Salem with thirty fourth-graders. But the craziest thing any of them is doing is falling in love. <strong>Part 4 of the Family Ties series--it is recommended that you read the series from the beginning. :)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**This work has been deleted, as the authors have rewritten it as original fiction and are currently querying literary agents! Watch this space for updates. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Providence House is a real place! Website is [here](http://providencehouse.org/). (Disclaimer: I've never been there, and I know no one associated with the organization, so everything else I wrote about it except the name and the town is totally fictional.)


End file.
